ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Multi Trixes: Escape From Eon!
Ben 10 Multi Trixes: Escape From Eon! is the second video game in Ben 10: Multi Trixes. In it, we face off against Eon for the All-Power-Trix. It is based on the Season 2 finale, [[BTMT Movie Season Finale Thingy!|''BTMT Movie Season Finale Thingy!]] Description ﻿Eon has the All-Power-Trix, but here, you need to get the duplicate Multi Trixes that Eon's Army has. With them, you make another All-Power-Trix to stop Eon in time. If not, the Entropy Pump will explode, destroying the earth! You can only play as Ben in this game. Non-Player Characters *Gwen *Kevin Bosses *﻿Evil Kevin *Evil Gwen *Albedo *Sunder *Will Harangue (with his Stalker robot) *Hex *Paparo *Eon Playable Aliens *Fourarms *Wildmutt *LMN *Manaflow *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Humongousaur *Ultimate Humongousaur *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Alien X (final boss only) *Infinite Alien X (final boss stage two only) Story Ben launches into Eon's ship, ready to fight! Level 1: Evil Kevin Ben finds some living monsters that look like Kevin's second mutation (from ''Alien Force Season 3), and has to fight them. The boss is Evil Kevin. Level 2: Evil Gwen In another room, Ben finds rock monsters (like Charmcaster's). After fighting them, he fights Evil Gwen. Level 3: Albedo Albedo has taken the DNA of Ben's original ten aliens out of his Omnitrix, making clones of them. After fighting each one, they drop to the ground. When they're all gone, Albedo takes them back in and uses them against Ben! Level 4: Sunder Sunder took Vulkanus' pickaxe minions and made them fight Ben. Level 5: Will Harangue Harangue has been kidnapped by Eon and forced to make small Stalker robots attack Ben. The boss is the Stalker itself, controlled by Harangue. Level 6: Hex He also has Charmcaster's rock monsters, and makes them attack Ben. Hex is one of the hardest to defeat. Level 7: Paparo Paparo is, unexpectedly, the hardest to beat, as he always has a giant photocopier make clones of him. You have to break the copier (which takes a long time) and stop the clones that remain to win this. There is a cheatcode, however, that starts a video in which Ben unplugs the copier. The code is UNPLUG. Level 8: The Final Battle We finally make it to Eon's room, where he uses the All-Power-Trix to turn into Infinite Cannonbolt. We finally see his powers: making small versions of Ultimate Cannonbolt shoot from his hands. Ben must turn into Alien X to stop Eon. There is a time limit, though, because if you fail, the Entropy Pump explodes, which destroys earth. Unlike the movie, a shockwave from the explosion also smashes the ship, stranding them all on the moon. Level 9: Bonus Stage Eon runs away, and Ben must fight all of the previous bosses, each with enhanced abilities, but no minions. After that, you catch up to Eon, and use the copied All-Power-Trix to turn into Infinite Alien X! After stopping Eon, Ben uses Infinite Alien X to regenerate earth, and everyone and everything on it. Note: This level is not here all the time, as beating Level 8 before the explosion ends the game quicker. End Video Ben doesn't want to change the All-Power-Trix back into the Omnitrix 2.0, Mannamatrix, and Metalmatrix, because he thinks the infinite power of Infinite Alien X will stop every villain ever! But Azmuth comes in and says that Ben isn't ready for that... yet, and enters a code to change the All-Power-Trix back. Ben whines, and everyone leaves. End Credits Close-ups of all playable aliens, bosses, and non-player characters go up on either side, with the credits in the center. In the end is a picture of the All-Power-Trix with the Infinite Alien X hologram coming out of the Powers. ---****--- Roads Category:Video Games Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Franchise